


Treat you good

by Phygasm (Phylix)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Daddy Kink, Hanzo has a serious Daddy Kink, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Genji Shimada, Top Jesse McCree, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/pseuds/Phygasm
Summary: It was easy enough to get Hanzo to come to him.  The man was bound by duty and wanted nothing more than to absolve himself of his past sins.  All it took was an order from Genji, and the elder Shimada eagerly followed. He willingly obeyed, as he had always done, a dog to the Shimada clan, and now...  The look on Hanzo's face was priceless the moment he entered the vacant office.  Those wide eyes, searing over Genji, anticipating to see him as he had every day while in training. Expecting to come into contact with the chrome veneer that he wore as armor and the neon green of his visor. Instead, Genji had changed into something more familiar.Something  Genji had hardly realized about himself.





	Treat you good

Hanzo pressed his back against the hot body behind him. The woolen suit rubbed against his skin until it felt raw while the sleek slick of the silk gave him such delicious pleasure. He arched his back as the thick cock inside him impaled deeper into his hole, pulling another gurgling, guttural moan from his wet lips. Hanzo gasped, wanting to feel his rim stretch further. 

The muscles in Hanzo's thighs trembled from the strain as sweat dripped down his naked body. His legs dangled over the arms of the chair, as strong hands gripped at the insides of his knees and spreading him wide. His feet scrambled against the air with every upward thrust, trying to find purchase. Every time his toes touched the sides of the leather office chair, the man behind him would thrust harder, and he would slip and crash down on the cock already buried so deep into him, causing him to cry out in both pleasure and pain. 

Those familiar hands gripped his knees and pulled his legs even more wide with another hard upward thrust as a hot mouth descended over the delicate flesh at the back of his neck. His cock bounced free, slapping against his stomach and leaving a line of cum from his cock to his belly. He let out a gurgled, begging moan. His head tipped back to rest on the thick shoulder behind him only to have a chuckle in reply. 

“What was that, Anija?” The voice was low and gravely. Hot breath danced against his shoulder as those hands roamed down his thighs and up his body. Slowly, meticulous touches across Hanzo’s chest, pausing to tweak at his sensitive nipples gingerly before cupping his breast in his hand. He pressed the hard line of muscles together, extenuating his pectorals until he had mock cleavage. 

Already Hanzo's pupils were blown wide. Genji nuzzled against his brother's skin as an arrogant smile spread across his features, proud at how easy it was to tame Hanzo Shimada into being his whore.

It was easy enough to get Hanzo to come to him. The man was bound by duty and wanted nothing more than to absolve himself of his past sins. All it took was an order from Genji, and the elder Shimada eagerly followed. He willingly obeyed, as he had always done, a dog to the Shimada clan, and now a bitch in heat while seated on his brother's rigid cock.

The look on Hanzo's face was priceless the moment he entered the vacant office. Those wide eyes, searing over Genji, anticipating to see him as he had every day while in training. Expecting to come into contact with the chrome veneer that he wore as armor and the neon green of his visor. Instead, Genji had changed into something more familiar. 

Something Genji had hardly realized about himself.

When Hanzo entered, he had not expected to see Sojiro Shimada reclined back in the leather chair. The short crop of his hair gelled back and out of his face, peppered with white against the dark inky black. That strong jawline, outlined in black while his eyebrow quirked upwards, awaiting Hanzo to move closer.

Slowly, he raised a thick cigar planted between his gloved fingers to his scarred lips and took a deep drag. The thick plume of smoke wafted out of his mouth and disappear into the darkness of the room as he silently watched. The dark eyes of the former oyabun pinned Hanzo and against the wall. In an instant, Hanzo felt like one of his father's butterflies. His wings mercilessly pinned to the wall with those sharp needles as he was killed slowly. Hanzo’s eye followed his strong jaw, framed with a perfectly sculpted beard, patchy in places where deep scar tissue would not allow the hair to grow. A thin pink tongue darted out and licked across his upper lip, sending electric hot waves through Hanzo’s body. 

It couldn’t be though. Sojiro had been dead for a decade. 

Slowly, the man behind the desk leaned forward, taking himself out of the shadows and into the dim light of the room. He folded his hands on the polished mahogany and gave a knowing smirk as he allowed Hanzo an unobstructed view of his figure. His hair, once perfectly quaffed in electric green was now a deep, ebony black, flecked with streaks of grey and was slicked back and away from his noble face. 

He brought the cigar up and took another long puff, letting the smoke billow out as a smirk slowly formed over those perfectly marred features. His gaze caught in the light, and for an instant, Hanzo was sure he saw red. Those beautiful, luminescent eyes bore into him as his hand reached down, and groped at himself below the desk. 

Genji.

He reached up and beckoned Hanzo with the curl of one long finger.

Hanzo had no choice but to follow. To crash into the other. To fall into those brilliant eyes and never want to look away.

Strong fingers rolled over his pert nipple and pinched hard, pulling another long moan from the former heir to the Shimada clan. It brought him back to the present. Back to that slow roll of hips as he used Hanzo for his own pleasure, not even caring if his brother was satisfied. 

Hanzo’s hands gripped the arms of the chair harder as he felt the cock in him slowly pull out until just his thick, bulbous head remained inside Hanzo. Hanzo let out another needy whine at the loss of fullness, nearly begging his brother to fill him again. 

Genji's hips snapped forward once more, slowly taking his pleasure from his brother's body at an agonizing pace. As if he wanted to drive Hanzo absolutely insane. His long cock dragging against his silky inner walls. 

Hot. Impossibly hot and long, kissing deep inside Hanzo's insides. Hanzo was sure if he reached down and just pressed against his belly, he could feel it move. 

Hanzo's head lolled back, bumping into Genji's shoulder as he let out another desperate moan, completely unashamed of the noises he was making. Needy kisses pressed against Genji's hot neck, nipping and biting sweetly at the column of exposed skin and leaving behind angry red and purple bruises.

He dared not touch himself though. He remembered the rules. His purpose.

“Anija,” Genji’s voice came out breathy as he pressed a messy kiss against his cheek. Hanzo squeezed his inner muscles tight, understanding what it was his brother needed. He belonged to Genji; mind, spirit, and body. He was not in control. This was all for Genji. 

Hanzo delighted in the rich, deep moan he pulled from the other man as he clenched harder around the cock deep inside of him, keeping his hole tight despite how much he wanted to just drop down on the other and let himself be used. 

A rasping moan rumbled from deep inside the other man’s chest and vibrated through Hanzo's core. His chest bloomed with pride as he felt Genji’s hands clench and unclench around his hips. Pain blossomed under those expert fingers as a loud hiss erupted from the valve on his shoulder. Genji's chrome grip tightened again before releasing, running soft fingers over the area that would bruise by morning.

“If I had known it would be this easy to get you on to my cock, I would have done this years ago,” Genji groaned, his lips mashed into the delicate skin where Hanzo's shoulder and neck met, where his tattoo breathed to life blue against his pale neck. Sharp teeth sank in, leaving deep marks against his shoulder without breaking the skin.

Hanzo howled, hands flying over his head and into Genji's tousled black hair and yanked the other forward, wanting to feel more as Genji's arms snaked around his middle. Soft, gloved thumbs outlined the curvature of Hanzo's hips and around to his belly, teasing the other as he dipped lower, almost touching his shiny red cock. Almost.

Hanzo shivered. He twisted his head back and mouthed sloppy kisses along Genji's jaw, silently begging for more of his touch. Rolling his hips in time with the other's thrusts to show how much of a good boy he was. How effortless it was to sink four fingers into his stretched pink hole. How he would bend himself over any desk that Genji demanded. He would greedily take his cock, just like he had been trained. He had been trained so well, Genji. Taught to take cock so deep inside his little snatch and hold onto all the cum. Disciplined to be the perfect little Shimada breeding bitch.

Didn't he deserve a treat?

Hanzo let out another needy whine and arched his hips further, encouraging those strong fingers that lay flat against his belly to just move down a little more. Just wrap themselves around his aching cock and stroke him. Only a little. That was all he needed. Just one or two pumps of the other's fist would satisfy him.

Genji's hand moved, trailing along his stomach and dipping into the crevice of his navel before continuing down into the thatch of short black curls at the base of his pelvis. His fingers toyed against the hair, twisting and pulling. Slowly circling around his cock while his fingers ghosted against the root of his cock without ever touching. He teased, never once wrapping his long, elegant fingers around him. Never giving him the satisfaction of what Hanzo desired most. 

Hanzo arched his back further, trying desperately to get his brother to touch him. Too proud to ask. “Genji,” he whined breathlessly, his fingers clenched harder in his hair, pulling meanly at the dark strands. Hanzo bowed his back until he was sure he would snap, pulling Genji’s cock deeper into his tight snatch as he spread his legs as wide as they would go. 

Deeper, like the good boy he was.

“Is this how you were kept in line all these years, Anija?” Genji thrust his hips up hard. 

Hanzo cried out, his chin dropped forward as his eyes glazed over. Drool dribbled down his chin as Genji assaulted his insides, edging him with pleasure and never giving him relief. His younger brother was known for his insatiable hunger for flesh. Genji's exploits around Hanamura were the stuff of legend. And now his brother filled him up with cock, showing Hanzo why the other son of Sojiro Shimada was so revered.

“You were promised a nice, long cock to fill you up and pump you full of cum.” 

Hanzo’s nodded along dumbly, as he fell forward. Strong hands caught him, keeping him upright as he met each of Genji’s movements. He could feel the red hot member move inside him and pound against that trembling bundle of nerves inside of him. 

Bruising strength gripped his hips as he began to bounce Hanzo on his cock as his pace grew more erratic. Needier. Hanzo's balls bounced against Genji’s, slapping with every downward thrust as the burning pleasure mounted inside him. Soon the room was filled only with the sound of the low grunts and whines of the two men and skin slapping against skin.

Genji’s a deep vibrato contrasted with the high needy whines of Hanzo, begging for more without uttering a single word. “You always were Daddy’s favorite boy.” Two fingers manly pinched at the base of his cock, tearing another loud moan from Hanzo as he shuddered with the ache, his balls drawing up and denying him his orgasm. Genji rolled up his length with just those two fingers, enjoying the tiny, warbles that escaped from his brother’s mouth as those digits turned kind, cupping him in his hand and causing the coil in his gut to tighten.

It was true. Before, Sojiro would have sat in Genji’s space, mocking Hanzo as he conducted meetings through video chat. Shadowed men would watch the young heir, their own dirty hands wrapped along their cocks and watching the Oyabun take what was rightfully his.

Hanzo would silently bounce on his father's cock, sucking like a whore at the long fingers buried deep in his throat. Like a slut in heat while Oto-san would stroke his tiny cock. Oto-san, who would extend his thumb and place it near Hanzo’s dripping erection and make the boy compare the size. Oto-san who would dress Hanzo up sweet and pretty, just to ram his cock down his son's throat and mock at the state he left the boy in. Oto-san, who would finish every meeting by bending his oldest over his desk. His steady hand placed at the back of Hanzo’s neck as he kissed along his spine.

Hanzo would spread his legs wide as Sojiro kissed along his heated skin. His beard would scratch, leaving marks on Hanzo's perfect, porcelain skin. His thick, heavy balls would slap against Hanzo’s own, smaller cocklet with every thrust, giving him the kind of pleasure he could never achieve on his own. Hanzo's body ached. It coiled up like a spring, and then he would be so close to cresting, so close to spilling over the dark wood of his desk. 

And Sojiro would pinch his cock tight between his fingers, robbing him release every time.

“Look at this little thing,” He would taunt, flicking Hanzo’s cock with a finger and sending sharp, needling pain through Hanzo’s core. Hanzo would then be flipped onto his back and putting his ankles on Sojiro's shoulders as that handsome, regal face sneered down at the disappointment of his heir. “Not even big enough to breed a woman properly. You will need to get a baster and a cup to continue on the family line, won’t you?” Then, he would breed his son nice and deep, showing him how it was done. Making it so no one else's cock could ever compare. 

Until now.

Hanzo cupped his own breasts, pressing them together as he began to ride Genji’s cock in earnest. That deep, gravelly voice. The dark huffs of breath against his skin. Those hard, strong hands teasing along his skin and denying him even the basest of pleasures. He missed this. Harder. Faster. Deeper than before. 

“Oto-san,” He dropped his head back and let out another needy wail. “Harder, Oto-san, Harder.”

The pre oozed out the end of his cock and dripped down his balls, onto the man below him. Staining his suit. Ruining it. He should be punished for this. Hanzo shivered at the implications. 

Still, Genji teased his cock, refusing to grasp it tightly in his hand and instead allowed his fingers to lightly move down to tickle at his balls, cupping them gently in his hand. 

He pulled downward. Away from Hanzo's body. He twisted his wrist. 

Hanzo cried out as needles of pain danced before his eyes. He trashed back, fingernails digging deep crescent moons into his own breasts as he quaked. 

Genji refused to give him any more release. 

“Oto-san!” Hanzo whined harder. 

Begging.

The door slammed loudly. Hanzo jolted forward only to have Genji pull him back and trap him against the cyborg's body. The added presence of a shadowed figure at the door just seemed to excite Genji further as strong hands roamed across Hanzo's chest, tweaking at his nipples. "Isn't he pretty like this?"

"A mighty good look," Came the husky reply. Hanzo felt heat creep across his cheeks as the ember glow of a cigar lit up the harsh features of the cowboy as he stepped forward.

Hanzo turned his face away as he felt a mixture of lube and semen drip from his body obscenely as McCree stepped closer. His dark eyes never left the cowboy though, wanting to see how the man reacted to this obscene display. 

McCree blew out a thick plume of smoke as he watched Hanzo with those keen, whiskey-colored eyes. Hanzo felt a jolt of mortifying delight as that sharp, quickwitted tongue rolled around the end of the end of the cigar and drew in another deep lungful of that rich smoke before discarding the cigar into the ashtray on the table. “What’s that thing he was sayin’ just then. That thing he called you. I rather liked that.”

Genji’s arms moved around Hanzo like a vice, trapping him in place. His stubbled beard scratched along Hanzo’s shoulder and pinkened his skin as he whispered into his ear loud enough for the cowboy to hear. Two of Genji's fingers wrapped tightly around Hanzo's cock, granting him the slightest mercy. Slow, purposeful strokes, pulling the beads of precum from his cock to drip over the dark gloves, thick and milky. “Tell him, Hanzo-chan.” 

“O-Oto-san,” His voice came out as barely a whisper. He was rewarded with a quick upward thrust. Cum oozed down his cock, and he cried out again.

“Now now,” Genji teased. “Jesse is a smart man, but you need to speak in English, Anija.” Hanzo could feel Genji's sly smirk against his skin as the younger pressed hot kisses into his neck. “Don’t be rude.”

McCree's hand cupped the bulge in his pants and stroked himself slowly through his dark jeans in time with Genji's thrusts. His other hand went to that gaudy belt, slowly unbuckling it before pulling down the zipper at an agonizing pace.

McCree let his thumb roll up his bulge and into the thatch of unruly hair that framed the cock still barely trapped within the fold of his jeans. Hanzo craned his neck as he watched the cowboy slowly work the long, hard cock drop out of his pants and hung engorged with blood. Too heavy to stand on its own, McCree stroked himself slowly from root to tip, pulling back the folds of his foreskin and giving Hanzo a peak of the angry purple head. 

“Daddy,” Hanzo breathed out.

That single word drew out a rasping groan from the larger man, leaving Hanzo to relish in the sounds. Genji's let out a long, low chuckle and Hanzo realized his brother stopped moving and let Hanzo take in the gorgeous sight before him.

McCree moved fluidly between Genji's spread legs, lording his own mass over Hanzo as his big, meaty hands settled just above Genji's on the wise expanse of Hanzo's chest. He leaned down and caught Hanzo's swollen kiss in a slow, languorous kiss.

Bourbon and smoke clung to the man. He slow tongue invaded Hanzo's mouth, slowly rolling over Hanzo's own quick tongue and refusing to increase the tempo, despite Hanzo's eagerness.

Large hands cupped his cheeks, holding Hanzo perfectly still as fingers threaded through his dark hair, petting along the back of his skull. Hanzo's neck ached as he craned upwards, desperate to get the man to move. Desperate to get Genji to thrust up, again and again, and fill him.

McCree's hands snaked up his body, thumbs lightly brushing along Hanzo's neck as he reached up and cupped the back of his head and pulled him in tighter and twisted his hands into Hanzo’s dark hair. He smirked as the needy whine that followed, petting along Hanzo's temple. “Is that what ya’ were needing, Baby? Did ya need Daddy to make it all better?” 

Rough, calloused hands roamed back down, over his neck and down his chest, coming to rest on Hanzo’s knees. McCree's thumb rolled against the sensitive flesh as he pushed his knees wider, pressing Hanzo's knees up until they were just under his chin. 

Hanzo whined as his muscles burned so deliciously into the stretch. He dropped further down onto Genji's needy cock as the younger groaned into his ear and thrust up. Hanzo gasped up, giving control over to the two men that lorded over him.

“Answer his question, Hanzo,” Genji’s whispered broke through the haze of his mind as soft kisses were pressed against the soft undercut. Hanzo’s mind reeled. When had a question been posed to him? What was it that they demanded to know. Genji, thankfully, reminded him with another hot breath against his sweaty skin. “Do you need Daddy to make it better?”

Hanzo nodded. Despite himself, despite his pride and his honor, he nodded.

“Use your words, brother,” Genji nearly snarled. More cum oozed from the tip of Hanzo’s cock.

“Yes, Daddy,” Hanzo mewled like a kitten in heat. He arched his back. His eyes watched the man standing above him like a hawk. 

McCree’s eyes were transfixed to the juncture of his body where his cock barely bobbed with every upward thrust of Genji’s hips. His cocklet dripped thick, white cum down the underside of his length and over his tight balls. McCree’s tongue slowly darted out. He licked his chops, looking very much like the big bad wolf and leaned forward. “Dun worry, Baby. Daddy’ll treat you real good.” 

His flat palm pressed against Hanzo's cock, slowly rolling up and down his cock with every thrust of Genji's hips, churning the cum and lube inside him. McCree leaned forward, nipping against his sensitive thighs as he murmured quiet things into his skin that Hanzo could not quite understand. 

That tone though.

The deep murmuring approval as McCree leaned forward and pressed his open mouth against his thighs and hips, nursing purple bruises into the pale skin. His coarse beard scratched bright red lacerations with every swipe of his mouth.

Hanzo keened as McCree's hand ghosted over his sack and cupped his swollen balls in one hand. He slowly rolled them in his palm while thick fingers tickled further back against his taint. Another ripple of pleasure coursed down his spine as he arched his spine, pulling Genji even deeper into his body.

Genji let out a quiet curse in Hanzo’s ear. A hot puff of breath spread over his shoulder as the vents in Genji's shoulder whirred to life under the dark suit as the man shuttered. His arms wrapped around Hanzo's middle and held the other to him tight. Genji spread his legs further, giving McCree more access.

"Think he can fit more in there?" McCree asked as a finger probed against Hanzo's puffy rim. Gingerly, he slipped a digit into him, stretching Hanzo wider as he wiggled in against Genji's engorged member.

Hot cum and lube dribbled lewdly out of his body. Hanzo whined and tried to clench down on the fingers as he felt the mess slip out of his overstimulated body. A line of drool dripped out of the corner of his mouth and ran along the side of his face as his hole fluttered as Genji's pace increased. A second finger wiggled its way into his needy body and curled, pressing against his spongey walls.

McCree smirked and leaned forward, “Look at how pliant he gets when dicked nice and deep--Just like a little kitten. You could swear he was made to take cock, couldn’t you?”

Genji nuzzled against Hanzo’s shoulders as he hummed out a murmur of approval. “Everyone always said that between the two of us, he was the prettier one. Oto-san taught you well, didn’t he Anija?”

Hanzo bit his lower lip as more of those high pitched, whining noises flowed from him. He writhed on his brother's cock, pushing his chest out further to elongate his broad torso and letting them both see the masterful work of his body. He preened under their combined gaze. 

It was wrong. Hanzo was the stoic heir of the Shimada empire, not some shameless cock-slut. But here, sandwiched between these two men, His naked body exposed to their hungry eyes and mouths. The way the cowboy gazed longingly at his hole, already leaking and stretched so wide…

He flaunted his well-cut body. He moaned loudly, in a way he knew Oto-san would like. Just how Oto-san had commanded.

Genji filled the role admirably. Sucking another mark into his skin, he growled. His voice was thick and raspy without the protection of the visor, leaving hot, stammering breaths against his back and neck. 

“His cock is mostly useless too,” Genji purred low next to his ear. His voice was so familiar and yet different. “He can come without anyone even touching that part of him. I’ve watched it,” Genji pulled the lob of his ear into his mouth and sucked hard. 

Hanzo wailed. More cum oozed from his cocklet. 

Saw it. Genji had seen it all. Every time their father bent him over a desk or suckled on his boy's cock, Genji had been there to watch. To witness the depths of his depravity. The admission rang out in his ears. He observed his shame. Saw the countless nights where he spread his cheeks wide and allowed their own father to--

His thoughts were banished as cold air brushed against his heated skin. Bleary eyes watched as McCree's pink tongue darted out and threaded between his fingers, licking Hanzo's precum away. Honeyed eyes locked to Hanzo's as his lips latched around two digits and slowly suckled them clean. Deep moans poured from the large man as he sat back on his heels, enraptured with the taste of Hanzo on his tongue.

“See, I don’t think that is quite right,” McCree drawled. His hand fell away and revealed the shiny, spit-soaked beard. Hanzo’s gut twisted as McCree leaned forward and left another scratching kiss against his thigh. “Look at how pretty it is, standin’ alert and ready for whatever you give him. I can fit the whole thing in my mouth and not once worry about choking or gagging none. It’s just the perfect size. He’s just like one of those Greek statues, you know?”

Hanzo’s mind reeled as he watched the cowboy’s next moves as if they were in slow motion. He leaned forward, licking another stripe along the underside of Hanzo’s cock until he reached the tip. Swollen lips wrapped around his head as his cheeked hollowed out again. 

That mouth. That remarkable mouth that never seemed to stop moving continued to do what it did best. Hanzo watched with wide eyes as his cock disappeared into that warm crevice, gasping loudly as McCree's nose was buried in the tangle of short, black hairs. True to his word, McCree easily held his cock in his mouth. His tongue rolled around the base of his cock, tickling Hanzo until he whined and twisted feebly as he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked hard.

Two men. In him. Around him. 

He wailed.

Genji chuckled and thrust up, helping Hanzo to fuck as deeply as he could into the other’s warm, slick mouth. Strong hands reached around and cupped Hanzo’s pecs, squeezing them lovingly as he tightened around his cock. “Good boy, Anija. Look at how good you are to us. I’m going to cum soon at this rate. Fill you all the way up. You would like that, wouldn't you?”

 

 

 

Hanzo opened his mouth to respond, only to have a long gurgling moan escape his lips. His hands flexed at the arms of the chair as he felt Genji’s thrusts becoming harder and harder inside his tight snatch. He wanted that. Wanted Genji to fill him to the brim with his seed. Mark Hanzo as his own. Genji. Beautiful, sweet, perverted Genji who fucked his brother like he was any other whore. Genji who whispered soft phrases in their mother tongue as he twisted Hanzo’s head to meet his own and kiss his brother with that hungry demand of wanting to claim what was rightfully his.

“I bet,” Genji purred out around Hanzo’s lips. His hand tethering Hanzo to the spot as he glanced down at the man on his knees in front of them. “If you wanted to, you could also take his balls into that big mouth of yours. His cock leaves a lot of unattended space in there, McCree.”

McCree licked a stripe from his root to tip. His tongue flicked the tip as he pulled back the foreskin to lay sloppy, wet kisses against his spongy head. “Bet you I could,” It was nearly instantaneous; his hand cupped Hanzo’s balls and lifted them up, pressing them against the underside of his cock as McCree, once again, opened his mouth. He sank down on his cock without a sound, his mouth opened wide as he allowed both cock and balls to disappeared into that wet heat.

Hanzo did not have time to react. He sobbed as he thrust up once--twice into McCree’s waiting mouth before exploding. There was not have time to prepare. He could not stop the spasm that ripped through his body, staring at his toes and blitzing to his core. Electricity shot through his veins as he rocketed forward, deeper into that willing mouth until he could hear the gurgling gag of the man in front of him.

“Fuck!” Genji gasped from behind. His hand shot out and gripped McCree by the hair, steadying him and refusing to let the other man pull away as Hanzo emptied his load down his waiting throat. “He clamps down so hard when he comes.” 

The air crackled around them as Hanzo’s insides clamped down harder on Genji. Everything nerve in his body was alight. Every nerve in his body sang as his vision went white. The world crashed around him again and again as Hanzo’s gaze sought out the men that held him captive with their unwavering pressure. 

McCree’s nose was buried to the hilt in his pelvis. Genji’s hands slacked, brushing the tangled mess of hair away from the other’s face as he groaned dreamily around Hanzo’s spent cock. Thick lines of drool escaped as the man moaned out of the side of his mouth and dripped down Hanzo’s taint and to Genji’s hot cock. His beard was shiny with a mixture of spit and semen. Hanzo felt the tears prickle at his eyes as he watched the man continue to suckle and swallow around his cock. 

McCree leaned into those hands, while he hummed approvingly with every contraction of his throat around Hanzo’s cock. More cum was dragged out of Hanzo’s body, spilling weakly down the man’s throat as he insisted on taking every drop he could, teasing more fluids from him until Hanzo was sure he would die from it all. 

 

 

 

His spine tingled as jolts of pleasure quickly devolved into uncomfortable pain. He thrashed as he tried to pull away from the all-encompassing lust that surrounded him, threatening to drive him mad, only to end up taking more and more of Genji into him. 

Genji’s hand twisted in his hair meanly and pulling him closer once again. “Get it all,” He ordered. McCree looked up at him with tears pricked at the corner of his eyes as Genji rammed him over and over again down, forcing the man to gag around Hanzo’s cock. Hanzo watched as a line of drool pass out the corner of McCree's mouth and mix into that untamed beard. Tears prickled at the corner of McCree's eyes as he gargled around Hanzo's cock.

Hanzo swelled with pride at the man kneeling before him. This was all his doing. His cock kissed the back of the man's throat and made those tears appear. He caused that break in composure and that mess in his beard. That was all his doing. The man choked on his cock. 

Hanzo purred approvingly and rested back against Genji, rolling his hips and feeling the head of his cock graze that bundle of nerves inside him. It was all too much. Too intense.

McCree’s gaze flickered away, and his attention moved back to the cock and balls in his mouth. He let out another low hum that reverberated through his core and felt another, softer spurt drain into his waiting mouth. 

“Anija,” Genji’s voice was hoarse as he breathed against his sweaty skin, “You were made to be fucked.” He purred and kissed his neck. “Do you want me to come in you, Anija? Fill you up to the brim with my seed?”

Hanzo opened his mouth and gasped loudly as McCree pulled off him with an audible ‘pop.’ Words failed him as the cowboy blew hot air onto his exposed skin. Hanzo wailed, his cock twitching in earnest, but unable to draw out any more cum.

Genji’s arms tighten around his middle as he rested his head on Hanzo’s shoulder, pulling him in closer. Hanzo could feel the familiar soft puffs of air against his throat. The recognizable grunting that signaled the end. The way the younger man whined low against his skin and kisses against the hard line of his throat. He held Hanzo in tighter as he rocked faster, taking all the pleasure for himself. Using Hanzo’s hole as a sleeve for his cock and nothing more. Hanzo purred and laid soft, wet kisses along Genji's temple as his hips rolled with him. 

“Hanzo, move,” Genji ordered. His voice quaked as he continued to thrust into him slow and deep. Sharp, needy whines escaped his lips as he gripped Hanzo’s hips in his hands, grasping at the tight muscle of his flank as he thrust up. 

Close. Genji was so close. He could hear it in his voice, that low, needy whine that was only audible to him. The way his hands snaked and coiled around his belly, pulling him in even tighter than before. The way the muscles in his legs trembled under him. Needy and desperate.

Hanzo’s legs moved up, finding purchase on the broad shoulders of the cowboy and he began to take him in earnest, crying out his name over and over. He rocked back, listening to the grunts of the man in front of him as he arched his back, trying to draw Genji into his body deeper. “Oto-san!”

The blunt head of Genji's cock rolled along his silky insides, kissing deep inside his waiting body. Hanzo let out another wail of pleasure as his body protested the continued movement. His legs trembled and slipped against McCree's sweaty skin. Still, those dark honeyed eyes watched the juncture of his body, where Genji filled him so thoroughly.

Genji grunted. He thrust and held his hips close as his balls slapped along the underside of Hanzo’s taint. He felt them draw nearer to the other’s body. The arms around him became a vice, forcing him closer. Forcing him down. 

Deep inside his belly, Hanzo felt the first shot of hot cum paint his insides. He gripped Genji’s hands and held him close as wave after wave of milky cum emptied into his waiting body, filling him so entirely. He fell back against Genji, moaning out his pleasure as he clenched tightly around that hard cock, trying to keep all his spend inside.

He floated as Genji’s hands slowly trailed across his torso, petting his heated skin as he came down from that high. He mumbled out something, though his words did not register to Hanzo’s addled brain. His lips caught against the thick column of Genji’s neck where wire met flesh. He licked and suckled around the ports, feeling the vibrations under his skin as he shuttered out the remainder of his orgasm.

Exhaustion hit him as he floated away from his body. Hanzo’s limbs felt heavy as his legs sank down, unwilling to even hold himself up anymore. He could feel the shift in his brother’s shuddering movements. Lazily he turned, catching Genji’s lips in his own as he purred out words of encouragement. Hanzo kissed him softly and unhurried as he basked in the afterglow. 

He did not even notice when the man under him shifted. 

Hanzo yelped as something sharp pierced his thigh, dragging his attention back to the waking world. The hard eye of the cowboy stared up at him, his teeth still firmly clamped around the muscle of his thigh. His jaw worked, biting down again just hard enough to get Hanzo’s attention without any further damage to his skin. A threat of what was to come if he continued to ignore him. 

McCree sat back, his hand raised. It came down. Skin against skin, the ringing noise filled the room and left a red welt in its wake. “You work just hard enough to get your Oto-san off, and then leave your Daddy waiting for more,” The cowboy scolded. 

Hanzo felt his skin prickle at the tone. The authority. A rumbling pleasure swirled in his head as the cowboy stood to his full height. He moved quickly, with a purpose as he worked his shirt off his back. His lust blown eyes never leaving Hanzo. 

A tremor of desire rolled down Hanzo’s spine and pooled at the base of his cock as the man shed the rest of his clothes and stood in front of him, hirsute and wide. 

Behind him, Oto-san groaned and fell back against the chair. He chuckled wickedly, “I think he wants you, Daddy.” 

Demanding. Oto-san was always so demanding. But it wasn’t Oto-san... No….Genji. Genji orders. 

McCree brought his hand up and wiped away the shine of spit and cum from his swollen lips. The corners of his lips turned up in a smug smirk as he reached forward and cupped Hanzo’s deflating cock between two fingers. Hanzo nuzzled deeper into his brother. “It’s even smaller now. I swear I could just suck on him all day without once getting bored of it.” 

His hand slowly moved to his own exposed cock, slowly stroking from root to tip, his other hand reached down to cup and hold his own enlarged balls.

Hanzo’s eyes were transfixed on the line of pre that dribbled out of the tip with each tug of McCree’s hand. Thick. Everything about this man was thick. His whole purple cockhead was slippery as that robust and calloused thumb spread the slick around. The musky smell of his cum enveloped him, and instinctually, Hanzo’s mouth fell open, his tongue hung idly out of his mouth, eager for the man to put that part of him to use.

“Eager little thing, aren’t you?” Genji purred into his ear. His hands rolled down to his thighs and rested against his knees. “You just got filled with cock, and still you are begging for more. What do you think, McCree?”

McCree chuckled at the whimper that was pulled from Hanzo. “Well, I think he likes that idea too.” He purred and stepped back. Hanzo gave out another quiet whine as the man furthered the distance between them. 

“Where are you going?” Genji demanded, his cock slipped out of Hanzo’s loose hole. 

Hanzo clenched around his spend, trying to keep it inside his heated body. “Can’t you see he is hungry for cock?” There was teasing in his tone as if this was not a real question. As if this was a planned dialogue between the two men. Hanzo shifted in his lap, tried to squirm away from the hand that covered his pecs and flicked against his sensitive nipples. Suddenly, it all was too much. Too overwhelming. 

“I reckon he is hungry for my cock in another way,” McCree purred out. “Get’em on the desk there.”

Genji stood fluidly, plucking Hanzo up as if he were nothing but a ragdoll and easily deposited him on the desk. The sleek wood felt cold against his back as Genji slowly arranged him, kissing along his face and neck as he laid Hanzo out so pretty. He moved to the other side of the desk, holding onto Hanzo’s biceps and running his long fingers down Hanzo’s body, mapping out the dips and grooves where hard muscle and scar tissue met. Down further still, over his deflated cock and to his gaping hole.

Hanzo’s knees went up, exposing his puffy, swollen rim to the air. He felt cum slip from his body as Genji's fingers pulled at his rim. “He is not going to be tight fuck, McCree. I made him nice and loose.”

Hanzo wanted to sneer at how uncouth it all was. How debased. But his eyes were trained on that hard cock jutting away from McCree's body. He watched his big, meaty fist wrap around his manhood and stroke it slowly, just for Hanzo’s amusement. His fingers managed fit around himself as if they were holding onto one of McCree's beer bottles. “You let me worry ‘bout that.” He dragged his thumb over the tip, smearing the cum that was already leaking from his cock before raising his hand to his mouth and suckled on his own spend. “I ain’t ever had to worry none about sloppy seconds. With this,” He jostled his cock. “He’s gonna feel it tomorrow, I guarantee that.”

Hanzo let out a loud whine as McCree stepped between his spread legs. He arched his back. McCree’s large, calloused hands wrapped around his ankles and bent his legs forward, until his knees were pressed against his ears. He loomed over Hanzo and smirked, running the head of his cock over his pliant ring of muscle.

Hanzo's head topples back at the first long push of his cock, feeling the burn of the stretch as McCree's head pushed past the tight ring. He does not pause. Does not wait for Hanzo to adjust before pushing in all the way.

"That's it, Sweetheart," McCree's voice is a soft coo in his ear as he bottoms out. Hanzo's legs trembled as his legs were forced open wide, feeling the push of the cowboy's weight against him.

He was thick. So impossibly thick. Hanzo felt his insides stretch impossibly wide as his knees frame the larger man’s hips. “Whadda’ya think?” McCree purred out, his thumb and forefinger pinched meanly at his sensitive nipple. He expected an answer.

“Thick,” Hanzo croaked, barely recognizing his voice. His arms stretched overhead as he opened himself up further for the man. 

“Ya hear that Genj, I am thick," His voice was smug as he drew his hips back slowly, until only the head of his cock remained inside Hanzo, before slamming it back into his wrecked body. 

Hanzo could feel the cum and lube churning in his belly, turning to a frothy foam as McCree fucked it out of him. He clenched down, trying to keep it all inside him. Wanting his Oto-san's seed deep in his belly still. 

McCree fucked like an ox. His whole body rocketed against Hanzo's, pressing their bodies together, chest to chest. His aching cock trapped between them and jolted forward with every inward thrust. He felt every slap of McCree's sweaty balls against his skin, marking him even further. Every thrust, careening against that bundle of nerves inside of Hanzo, fucking him deeper and deeper.

So thick. So wide.

Genji's hands were on his face and in his hair, stroking him back and whispering encouragement to him with every forceful thrust, knocking his head into the hard desk. Noises he did not know were possible pulled from his lips as stars danced in front of his eyes.

McCree leaned down and nuzzled against the side of his head and kissed along the side of his face. Kissed along Genji's hands and nosing against the cyborg as he moved. 

Hanzo felt himself practically purr. He buried his head into that thick expanse of fur on McCree's chest and began to mumble incoherently as he mouthed along the exposed skin, loving the salty taste of his sweat against his tongue.

“What’s that, darlin’? I cannot hear you,” McCree growled. A hand twisted into Hanzo's hair and pulled his head back. Embarrassment blossomed inside him, and he turned away from the smug smirk on the other man’s face. He let out another small whine and arched up. 

Movement from his side pulled his gaze over to Genji, stripping down out of his clothes, revealing the mixture of skin and synthetics. His cock jutted out, hard again and proud. “Oto-san,” He whined and licked his lips, watching the man move to the other side of the desk and brace his hands on either side of Hanzo’s head. His green eyes stared down lovingly at Hanzo.

“Anija, dear, it is rude to call out for another while you are getting dicked so good,” Genji stroked the side of his face. 

Hanzo’s mouth dropped open as he looked at Genji’s drooling cock, amazed with how quickly he could recover. His cybernetic body was more than capable of fucking into him all night long, he realized. Able to keep Hanzo on edge for hours and hours. Fuck him like Oto-san always promised he would…

McCree's hips jackrabbit into Hanzo hard and fast. His cock rubbed against his insides brutally. Each thrust pulled another high pitched whine from Hanzo’s throat as he nuzzled into Genji’s soft hands. Those hands that stroked back his hair and down his neck. He opened his mouth and tried in vain to get that glorious cock into his waiting mouth...

“What’s his name, Hanzo,” Genji’s hand twists in his hair, pulling his head back

Hanzo let out another aching sob. He reached out and gripped Genji’s thighs. His name caught on his tongue. He looked at the man over him. At those blown dark eyes looking down at him with so much lust and adoration. “Daddy,” He whined.

The hand in his hair becomes kind once again as Genji slowly petted his hair back from his face. Genji’s other hand moved down to his cock and slowly stroked himself to full hardness. He stepped to the edge of the desk and held his cock out for Hanzo. “Come on, Anija,” He purred out.

Hanzo could taste the sweetness of his spend on his tongue as the massive intrusion pushed past his swollen lips. He groaned and tipped his head further back, allowing his brother the space to fuck his throat. Slowly, Genji pushed through, the tip slipping past his gag reflex and nestled comfortably at the back of this throat.

A sharp thrust from McCree and Hanzo gags as Genji rammed further down his throat. He swallowed around the cock, feeling his muscles contract as the air is practically cut off before Genji pulls back and he sucks in a long breath of air.

“Fuck,” Genji moaned. He stroked along Hanzo's throat, feeling the bulge of his cock in his brother as he rocked his hips forward, finding a pace to match McCree's. Each one pushing in just as the other was pulling out. Each man filling Hanzo so deep from both ends as his own cock laid useless and spent against his slick belly.

The smell of the sweat dripping down onto Hanzo's ruddy cheeks as the elder groaning again in pleasure. The scent invaded his senses as the heavy balls slap against the bridge of his nose, twisting the barbell piercing, making it harder and harder to think clearly.

Hanzo’s body was a livewire. He jolted as two fingers wrapped around his limp cock and dipped into his foreskin, pulling it back from the oversensitive head and rubbed against his wet slit. McCree slowly spread the wetness around the whole cock before wrapping his fist around him and pumping him in time with his thrusts.

Hanzo could do nothing but whine. He trashed out, clawing at McCree's back as his cock oozes out whatever fluids are left in his aching body. McCree's cock slammed into him again and again, his pace becoming more and more erratic as Genji's cock stiffened against Hanzo's soft palate.

It is too much. Too overwhelming. 

"Anija," Genji grunted, his voice strained as the first long rope of cum hit the back of Hanzo's throat. He groaned and opened his mouth wider as his brother panted and shuddered against him, hands petting back Hanzo's hair affectionately as he emptied himself into his brother's waiting mouth. The younger pushed himself in deeper, kissing the back of Hanzo's soft palate as the other garbled for breath, his face turning red as he pulled the other body even tighter to him.

Hanzo gasped for air as Genji pulled back, his tongue darting out to catch every last drop of semen that came from Genji's softening cock. 

A low whine escaped his lips as he swallowed the load in his mouth, relishing the sweet taste of his own brother on his lips. "Oto-san," he grunted, his voice harsh and raspy.

"Such a good boy," Genji panted. Sweat dripped down his brow as he stroked along Hanzo's temple. "You deserve a treat, don't you?"

He could feel himself nod with every erratic thrust from the man blanketed over him. His hips burned. It was too much. He could feel the slap of skin against skin as McCree's forehead rested against his shoulder. He could feel the shallow humping of his hips against his skin, each moment growing more and more erratic and McCree crested over the edge.

Hanzo's eyes drifted closed as he dug half-moon crescents into McCree's back as another orgasm rippled through his body. Hanzo's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he met McCree, thrust for thrust, feeling the man get closer and closer.

Unlike Genji, McCree came with little warning. Large hands paw at Hanzo's sides as the man omits a long, guttural groan. His back arched back as streaks of white paint Hanzo's insides. His hips jostle forwards, slamming against Hanzo's abused hole and churning his own cum out of the other whimpering man, not understanding how much Hanzo needs to feel it inside him. How much Hanzo wants to be marked and claimed by both these men.

Sweat dripped down his forehead and into his unruly hair as he collapsed on top of the other man, his chest heaving with the effort as he gives a final thrust into Hanzo's loose hole before pulling out and laying there. All his weight on the dazed man under him.

It is exquisite. 

Fingers dance along the back of McCree's spine, feeling the raised skin of old scars against the man's tattered back. Hanzo's legs tremble as he slowly lowers them off the desk as an ache builds in his lower spine. He knows the desk is not comfortable. He knows it is not a good play to stay...

"He as good a lay as you hoped?" The hands are once again in Hanzo's hair, brushing the sweat-soaked locks away from his tired eyes. He leans into the softness, wanting more of that tender affection.

McCree lets out a grunt and pushes himself up, onto his elbows. Hanzo can hear the smirk in his voice. "And then some."

Hanzo let out a needy whine as he felt the body over him shift away, leaving him cold. Already the cum and lube are drying on his skin, matting the coarse hair of his body. 

McCree chuckled, low and jovial as his large hand brushed against Hanzos flank, sending shivers through the other's body. "Now, now, baby. Do you really think we would leave you like this?"

"We aren't like that, Anija,"The second pair of hands pulled him up into warm arms and stroked down his back. Hanzo shivered and leaned in close, kissing at the exposed skin and wire as he felt the exhaustion settle into his bones.

"Daddy'll treat you real good. I promise."

Hanzo drifted off, safe and secure between the two men.


End file.
